Cat and Ghost
by WaterFront3000
Summary: The relationship of Gumball and Carrie.


**Well, here it is, finally, first time for me, my very first_ romance_ story.**

******Art done by me. Link on my profile to art.**

**Cat and Ghost – Date**

The sun started its long walk over the mountain. An orange hue covered the town and the sky turned a darker shade of blue. Late afternoon had fallen on the town of Elmore.

According to one cat, that was a _bad_ thing.

Gumball wouldn't call himself an 'Impatient' cat, but more of a 'Worried' cat right now. He pulled out his very dated cellphone to check the time for the fifth time.

**5:42 PM**

He shoved it back in his pocket, only to pull it out immediately again.

**5:42 PM**

_'Okay, so she's not here early. But that doesn't mean she'll be late.'_

He paced around for a bit, thinking things over again. If she _did_ show up late, it could still work out, but he had no idea what he would do if she didn't even show up at all.

_'She's just being held up for a bit, or with a friend,' he thought to himself. 'She'll be here soon. She's still coming over. She's still coming over..._

_'She still likes me...'_

He pulled out his phone again and checked the time again.

**5:44 PM**

He shoved his phone back in his pocket again, pretending he didn't know what time it was. He then straightened out his shirt a bit so he would look presentable when he went home a failure again. A tiny 'gulp' passed his lips as he paced around more. Each step felt longer than the last one. His hands fiddled around in anticipation as the sun continued to set behind the mountain.

_'Please... Please...'_

"Well, looked who got all dressed up."

He shot around in a millisecond. The voice turning him around like a CD on a stereo system. She looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail, all brushed, she had that new pin in her hair she had gotten the other day, but what set him off the most was the shirt she was wearing that day.

He had given it to her at a gig two weeks ago. A gig he remembered so clearly. He had broken several sticks, stage dived, fought with several people and won. But what was special about that show was the fact that not one member of his family showed up, not one friend of his was there,

and she showed up.

He cried (_and_ threw up,) a lot backstage after. The whole time she held his arm (_and_ the bucket,) repeating, "You did good," multiple times, which made him cry (_and_ throw up,) even more.

That memory would stick with him for many days to come.

"So, is that a new hat?"

"Uh... Uh,"

"It goes well with your shirt and shorts."

"U-uh..."

"Is your throat sore or are you just embarrassed?"

"U-u-uh.." He kept his head bent down.

"Hey, Gumball?"

He looked back up at her. She winked, something she didn't usually do, because her hair usually covered one eye so it looked like she was just blinking. It made Gumball blush even more. His eyes averted to the ground. He hadn't felt this was in awhile.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Your tail says otherwise."

He looked behind him, seeing that his tail was straight up. A lot of his friends, and his family all knew too well what it meant when his tail was straight up, except for his mom, Nicole, who couldn't seem to grasp what it actually meant. She just assumed he was happy when it was up.

She's half-right.

"Good to know you're happy to see me."

"I-i can go and f-fix-"

With no warning, she shoved her face on his. Their lips slid on each others and danced rhythmically around. Her ghostly breath felt like cold wind passing through his mouth. His body started to feel cold as she wrapped her arms around his back. Gumball was a kid who liked things hot and kind of messed up, but he had a hidden spot for things with passion.

They separated their lips, but still kept their arms wrapped around each other. Some saliva was sitting on the sides of their mouths slipped down to their necks as they kept their eyes locked on each other.

"Carrie... I-..."

"I know, Gumball," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

He had trouble with those three words.

Still holding Carrie, Gumball sat on the ground, facing the sun setting over the hills. His hand moved over to Carrie's back and rubbed it slowly. He rocked like a metronome on a slow setting. His hand and body movements were in perfect time. Gumball could hear her breathing on his neck. He didn't shiver one bit, which was something, considering Carrie's breath was so cold most of the time.

"You know," Carrie started, "I haven't seen you like this in awhile."

"You mean all lovey-dovey?" asked Gumball.

"No... Well that, and calm."

Gumball thought about it for a second.

"Calm?"

"It's just that, I went over to your house the other day, and I herd you..."

"..."

"Screaming about... something."

"Oh," said Gumball. He looked emotionless, but his shaking said something else.

_'Oh please don't ask about it...'_

"And, I was just wondering,"

_'Please... Please...'_

"What were you screaming about?"

Gumball could feel his guts being stabbed. That day wasn't his very best day, nor was it one he wanted to talk about. Especially on this day. But it was Carrie. She was much easier to approach than anyone else he knew.

"U-uh... "

"Gumball..."

"That day... they went up to me at school."

"They?" Carrie looked puzzled. "Which 'they'?"

"All... of them..."

"ALL of them?" Carrie looked shocked.

"T-they said... t-that I was playing with you... a-and that I didn't know how to l-..."

Gumball sat in silence, letting the tears slip down his cheeks. He remembered all of the faces they made. The lies they said about him. The lies they said about her. When he ran home and yelled his heart out and bashed his body on anything in sight. He barely remembered his parents holding him down and trying to talk to him. The day after. All of it was stuck in his mind.

"A-am I not supposed to be happy?"

Carrie didn't have the right words for that, but she had one thing in mind. She leaned over and kissed him on his lips again. She could see his tail rising from behind him. His eyes went from wide to nearly closed. His face started to turn crimson again, but he didn't care about anything when his and Carrie's lips were locked.

They slowly separated, leaving behind a line of saliva connecting each others mouths. It simply hung in the air as they stared at each other. Then Carrie spoke up and said, "What did I tell you about listen to idiots?"

"You become one?"

Carrie giggled, pulling him in for a hug. She rubbed her cheek against his making his face go red even more.

"No matter what anyone says, I will always love you, Gumball. Don't you ever forget that."

Gumball could feel more tears running down his cheek. He kept a smile on his face as he held on to Carrie tighter.

"I-I love you too..." he whispered in her ear.

They kept their embrace for a few more moments. Sitting in silence. Gumball pulled out his phone and checked the tome once again.

**5:52 PM**

"I guess, we should go now."

"Yeah," said Carrie, helping Gumball on his feet. The night was still very young and they had it all planned out for a week.

"Shall we get going, my nightlife?" asked Gumball, leaning down on one knee and holding his hand out to her.

"We shall, my love."

Carrie took his hand and walked with him. They left the park and into the city for their very first date.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
